


Sick

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel gets sick. Luckily, he's got a loving boyfriend to nurse him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“What was that saying? Idiots can’t catch a cold?” Ray smiled at his boyfriend, who was currently scowling at him from his place in their bed, bundled up and surrounded by used tissues. “Shaddup.” Came the stuffed up reply, as Ray ‘aww’ed at him and kissed his sweaty forehead. He reeled back quickly, eyes wide. “Jeez Joel, you’re burning up! Did you take your temperature yet?”

The man shook his head weakly, mumbling something about too much effort as he snuggled back into his pillow. Ray frowned in worry as he grabbed the thermometer and shoved it in Joel’s mouth. He took it out when it beeped. 101. “You’ve got a fever Joel, so no getting up without my say so, okay? I don’t want you over-exerting yourself.”

Joel mumbled an agreement, sniffling and rubbing his nose with a tissue. Ray sighed as he leaned in and kissed Joel on the forehead, tucking him in. "I still have to go to work, but I'm gonna call you out sick." with that he went about getting ready for work, taking a shower and getting dressed. He came back into the bedroom about a half hour later, with a tray of things. A glass of orange juice, a cup of tea, a glass of water, and a small bowl of chicken noodle soup, a couple crackers crushed up and floating in it like he knew Joel liked. 

"If you need me, the phone is right on the nightstand, I'll come as quick as I can, okay?" Joel weakly nodded and Ray set the tray next to him on the bed, kissing his forehead one last time before heading to work. Joel usually drove them so he got picked up by Barbara, and they headed off together.

Joel was on his mind all day, and it showed. He spaced off constantly, not adding in his usual quips and jokes during the day's videos. Even his gaming skills were off, and he didn't win a single thing they played today, not that he cared when he was so preoccupied. But he stuck with it, despite all the guys telling him to just cut out early, and finished editing his last video before finally heading home, anxious to see Joel. 

He'd called him during his lunch but got no answer, and he'd been battling with himself to call again or not. The man could've just been sleeping, and if so he needed his rest more than he needed to assure his boyfriend he was okay. Geoff dropped him off back home, a hurried thanks passing his lips as he rushed inside. As he got to his door he stilled, trying to be as quiet as he could, just in case Joel was asleep. 

Ray headed into the bedroom and was relieved to see Joel passed out in bed, looking peaceful as he slept. The younger grabbed the tray that was next to him, bringing it to the kitchen to make sure he didn't knock it over. He checked the things he left him, happy to see all of the soup gone, and most of the orange juice and tea. Most of the water was still there, but he wouldn't be bothered by it, at least Joel had some food in his stomach. 

Heading back into the bedroom, he tucked his lover into bed properly before heading into their living room to play his ds, fearing it'd make too much noise to play xbox right now. He sat there for an hour or so playing pokemon before he heard his name being called. Ray got up immediately, setting his ds on the couch and heading in to see Joel, who was now awake and looking a little better.

"Hey Joel, how ya feelin?" Ray asked quietly, receiving a quiet grunt and a shrug in response. "Mostly hungry." Joel replied, getting a laugh back as Ray hurried off to make him something to eat. He came back with a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of tomato soup for both of them, the two eating together in bed as they watched TV. When they finished, Ray took their dishes and washed them, before heading to the bathroom. 

He turned on the water, filling up the bath with almost too warm water before dragging Joel in and undressing him. The man whined in refusal but Ray ignored it, helping him into the bath and undressing before following him in. The younger sat behind him, and lovingly helped wash Joel up, even shampooing his hair for him and rinsing it before taking care of his own. They sat there together for a while, soaking until their fingers and toes got pruny. Ray got out first and helped Joel out, toweling him dry and helping him change into some comfy pajamas before getting him back in bed. 

He then dried off and got changed himself, getting in with him and snuggling close. They sat and watched TV together for a little while before Joel started getting sleepy. Ray got up from bed and came in with some medicine, making the man take it before he fell asleep. Ray joined him in bed once more, cuddling with the other until he fell asleep too.

When the morning came, it was clear just how much better Joel was feeling. He still had a light fever and Ray forced him to stay home again, but the man was up and about after a few hours more of rest, looking back to normal when Ray came home. "Hey Ray!" Joel said with a big grin, hugging the smaller man as he came home. The hug was returned, the two smiling at each other and heading to the kitchen to make dinner together, their daily lives quickly returning back to normal.


End file.
